Storm over Sakura
by Tilia Winters
Summary: When Shigure and Tohru head out to find food, Hatori is left with a sleeping Ayame. But when he peeks in to check on the sleeping serpent, he finds something he wasn't expecting. I warn for mild spoilers and lemon!


[This is only my second attempt at writing a fanfic. If anyone would like to give me feedback, it would be much appreciated. I warn for mild spoilers and also for lemon. 3]

**A Storm Over Sakura**

The day had only just begun. The sun had risen but gave only a vague hint of its existence as gray storm clouds covered the morning sky. The wind whipped by as Hatori stood on the porch of Shigure's home. Ayame had stayed there the previous night and was still asleep in bed, as seemed his usual when he didn't have to be up to tend his shoppe. Hatori took another quiet drag of his cigarette. It had been difficult to light in such windy weather and he wasn't about to let his efforts go to waste. It had only been five minutes since Shigure had left with Tohru to fetch a decent breakfast as well as some other needed items. After all, who could fetch better than the dog? He hadn't wanted to go, leaving Hatori on his own, but Kyou had disappeared the previous night and Yuki had to leave to meet up with Kakeru leaving Shigure as the only other escort of the house. Besides, Hatori had Ayame, even if he was asleep at the moment.

He stood there watching the plumes of smoke fade quickly into the rushing air. Normally the quiet was a much appreciated peace replacing everyone's irritating squabbling or Akito's unnerving calls from his room, requesting the doctor's presence. He knew the calls were, for the most part, Akito's need for attention from someone, anyone, and the doctor wasn't about to refuse him that luxury he so needed. His psychosomatic health problems being a quiet demand for someone to worry over him, to take distinct care of him, to show that his existence deemed some notion of love and care even if only under the abuse of power.

As he finished the last of his cigarette he put it out, quietly disposing of it before returning to the interior of the house, carefully closing the sliding door as the wind howled against the edges of the bamboo door. In a way the sound was eerie and could be heard loudly within the silent house. Yes, the quiet was appreciated in a normal situation but in this case, on this day, it felt menacing and unpleasant. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his slacks he looked at the clock. It was eight in the morning. Shigure had called him there for another of Yuki's asthma attacks, but the attack wasn't quite so severe by the time he showed up due to the tea Tohru had made him. And at this hour, it would be at least three or four hours before the snoozing snake would be awake to break the deathly silence. Shigure would be home again before then.

Hatori slowly strolled through the house and wandered past the room where his friend was sleeping. It couldn't hurt just to look in on him. At least make sure he was okay, although there was no reason to think the contrary. As he approached the door he mused over how angelic Ayame could look when he was asleep. He was much more charming with his mouth shut and not getting himself (and others) into so much trouble. Trouble that the doctor, nine times out of ten, had to get him out of. The wind howled against the walls of the house again, it was so loud he could have sworn it sounded much like what he believed angry ghosts must sound like. If he believed in ghosts, that is. Slowly raindrops were clearly heard joining the harsh winds, smacking hard against the roof and sides of the dog's home.

He approached the door, ever so quietly and carefully slid the door open. He peered in through the small few inch slit of the partially opened door and his eyes quickly located the snake within the room, noting the strange scent of strawberries therein. However the snake was not asleep, though he was in bed. Or much rather he was on the bed as he was entirely uncovered and much to the dragon's surprise not just uncovered of blankets but also of his clothing. There he laid, having apparently borrowed one of Shigure's yukata which remained splayed below his gracile form.

He was absolutely positive Ayame hadn't heard the door slide that small fraction open, nor had he seen it or could he as his eyes were apparently closed. He wasn't sure why, perhaps morbid curiosity or admiration of the others sleek form, but he remained there quietly watching him, quickly realizing what the snake was doing. Ayame's slender fingers glided up along his obvious arousal, head pressed back against his pillow, silver white hair pooled below him contrasting with the grey and purple of the borrowed yukata. Hatori had to admit that even though he himself was considered handsome in his masculinity, Ayame with his androgynous frame had found something closer to beauty that ascended gender.

His skin was pale like that of a porcelain doll's and smooth, flawless. It pulled just right over lithe muscle and bone and shifted surprisingly over his lightly heaving chest with each breath just when you expected it to remain stationary like that of a statue or other artist's work. Sometimes it seemed like he had every right to be as vain as he was. If only he wasn't so blatant about it. Hatori's eyes caught notice of a small bottle of lube that was sitting near where the snake was laying. He looked and it occurred to him that at least some of the fluid on the others fingers were of bottle origin and not just precum.

Delicate fingers wrapped around the hardened cock they'd been teasing, finally seeking relief. He watched as the other moaned softly, stroking himself. His other hand had lifted gracefully, pressing the back of his fingers to his soft lips, though only mildly stifling the sound of his pleasure. He was almost sure of two things now... That Ayame had planned this the moment he thought the storm would cover the sound of his movements and voice and that he had no idea that the doctor was in the house at all.

The snake's hand moved faster over his aching member, hips bucking involuntarily against the strokes as he purred out again against his fingers. His tongue slipped around one of his fingers seductively before burying his teeth into it, his hand gripping harder, gliding more quickly over himself. His chest heaved unevenly as his teeth released his finger to make way for soft cries when suddenly his back arched gracefully as he climaxed, shooting his seed all over his stomach, some reaching his chest as he cried out. However it's _what_ Ayame cried out that startled him most.

"Ah! Tori-san!! To...ri...!"

The doctor's face flushed almost immediately as he stood there, stunned. Even in the aftermath of his release the snake had softly whispered his name before licking his fingers clean of the sticky mess he'd made of them. Unfortunately in his shock he had forgotten he was playing voyeur. It had seemed so dream-like that he'd forgotten entirely that he was invading the snake's privacy but was quickly reminded as Ayame's eyes opened and slowly drifted to the partially opened door noting something was amiss as it had been entirely closed beforehand. He had made sure of it. He stared at the doctor and the doctor in pure horror stared back at him and so it was for a few moments as Ayame's normally fair toned skin blossomed into deep scarlet cheeks. They were both mortified but Ayame was the first to speak.

"T-Tori-san... I... I had no idea you were standing there!"

It took a long time for the doctor to find his voice but though it cracked at first, his throat dry from shock and embarrassment of getting caught spying, he managed to utter the first thing he could think of to explain himself but came up short.

"Ayame... I didn't mean to..."

The designer at this point had already pulled the yukata up to cover himself protectively trying to locate any sort of dignity he felt he had left in such a situation. Slowly the dragon felt his own embarrassment melt into pity. Tears were starting to rise in the snakes eyes. He was thoroughly embarrassed, himself. No, of course he wouldn't hold it against Hatori for being the one who had intruded on his private moment, Ayame would never blame him. He'd never get angry at the doctor. That's just not the way he was. But the threat of tears spilling out from the others golden eyes made his heart break. He slowly stepped into the room, closing the door behind himself before quietly walking across the room to kneel in front of the teary eyed and rose cheeked shop owner.

He withdrew a handkerchief from his pocket. Normally he had no use for it, all for display, but for once it was being put to good use as he quietly wiped away the others tears. This resulted in a sudden hug from the smaller male in what would be nothing more than a suiting hug only a boa constrictor could manage, nearly choking the doctor of his breath. He finally managed to regain use of his lungs, breathing in the sweet scent of cherry blossom, bergamot and musk that lingered in the others long, silky hair. Suddenly the other shifted just slightly and froze. It dawned on the doctor exactly why as he froze too, hoping against hope it wasn't for the same reason he thought it was for.

"Tori-san?"

"Yes, Ayame?"

"You're... Is that your..."

He mentally winced. It was precisely what he had feared the other had noticed.

"What, Ayame?"

"Tori..."

He felt the others weight shift closer against him. Arms unwrapped from his neck as he watched the other lean back, his fingers brushing away the hair that was purposefully placed over his bad eye. He avoided the others gaze adamantly, though he could tell by peripheral that he was searching him.

"What, Ayame? You're testing my patience. You should get dressed an-"

Suddenly his words were cut off by the others lips soft against his own, mildly teasing. He jerked back but the snake held him in place. Ayame broke the kiss slowly, speaking softly against his lips.

"Tori-san, you're hard."

The familiar burn of blush returned to the dragons cheeks. Could anyone have stood there and watched that and not felt at least a little unsettled?

"It's my cell phone, Ayame."

"But Tori, your cell phone is in your shirt pocket, I felt it when I hugged you!"

Well obviously there was no way out of this, now. The snake made a soft sound, though still blushing deeply. Hatori could tell he was nervous which was rare to see him nervous as he exuded obscene amounts of confidence. Maybe for once there was a chance that he knew there was something worth losing in his forwardness?

"Tori? Let me help you?"

The dragons heart skipped a beat. This wasn't really happening. There was absolutely no way this was happening. This was all just a perverse dream and he'd be awake soon. A hand stroked him through his slacks, lips whispering softly in his ear.

"Please?"

"Not on your life, Ayame. You're not going to help me."

The smaller male sighed softly, resting his chin on the others shoulder, doing his best to recover from humiliation that surely wouldn't be all so bad. He was sure Hatori wouldn't tell anyone. But it was still worse knowing he knew.

"_I'm_ going to help _you_."

Before Ayame could make one word to request clarification he found himself quickly and smoothly dropped to the bed, onto his back. He looked up at the other who was already working at his pants. He was stunned into silence which was another rare moment. Hatori had better make the best of it. It wasn't going to last. He quickly slid his pants and underwear off as Ayame lay there, amber eyes wide. Gradually he lifted a hand up to the dragon's tie, tugging lightly on it.

"That is the most peculiar looking cell phone I think I've ever seen!"

The dragon snorted but Ayame didn't miss a beat as he slowly parted his legs for the other, looking up at him wantingly, somehow seeming innocent at the same time.

"Kudasai... Tori-san?"

The doctors thoughts raced. This was absolutely insane. It simply wasn't happening. It was perfectly logical sense for Shigure to be in this position, but him? But the way those slender legs had lovingly parted for him...

He silently picked up the bottle of the others lube. _Strawberry_? He squeezed a bit onto his palm before applying it to his member, wincing slightly from the cool of the fluid to his warm skin. He then pressed between the others legs, leaning forward to kiss his lips briefly, still hovering close to his face as he slowly began pressing himself into the other. The snake's eyes closed with a sharp cry, head pressing back against the pillow.

Hatori slowed down with much restraint, the other beginning to envelope him in warmth, tight around him. He continued to slide into him, the designer's soft lips parting to cry softly, sweetly in a shifting duality of pain and pleasure. The dragon groaned heatedly as he eventually found himself seated entirely within the others body. Ayame opened his eyes a fraction, staring at the ceiling, eyes glazed. The doctor could hear his heart beating; the pace amazingly fast.

He began to thrust into the others body repeatedly. Ayame writhed beneath him, heaving out moans and whimpers and other sounds that Hatori wouldn't have, at first, thought possible for him to make. The doctor, however, was also having trouble remaining quiet as he groaned with every endurance-testing dip into the others yielding body, stretching him farther. Soon one of Ayame's hands slowly reached up to touch the dragon's cheek. He was panting erratically but his eyes wandered up to meet those of the doctor's.

"T-Tori... Tori... Tori-sa-ah-AN!"

His back arched in it's now familiarly graceful fashion, his muscles tensing as he came once more, this time managing to get his release on the both of them. But it was too much for the doctor who, with one final thrust, drove deep into the others body causing even the snake to cry out again, as he emptied his seed into the depths of the others being. He remained poised over the shop owner's body, panting heavily, sweat lightly beaded on his forehead. Below him the snake's chest heaved with every pant, a light blush painting the delicate ivory of his flesh. He couldn't resist but to lean down and kiss his throat before carefully collapsing on the supine body below him. Ayame slid his arms around him, both trying to regain normal breathing. The dragon rested his head beside the others, once again breathing in his intoxicating scent as the other nuzzled him lightly.

All they could hear were the loud pattering of heavy raindrops accompanied by heavy winds and faint thunder. Ayame slowly pulled blankets up over the both of them as sleepiness washed over them, caused by the combined peace and exertion. The storm managed to lull them both to sleep, though the doctor tried to fight it. Surely they'd both wake up before Shigure and Tohru came home from shopping. Right now it was too easy, relenting to the beckoning of the sweet lure of sleep. The snake had never been quieter and finally the quiet didn't seem so unsettling and he eased lightly into his nap with the other. It was a silent agreement that if they decided to discuss this event, it would be later.

Before drifting off to sleep, Hatori vaguely heard Ayame's voice soft over the storm.

"Thank you, Tori-san."


End file.
